Instagram
by Yeoljae
Summary: Di malam minggu yang dingin, Min Yoongi menyusuri profil instagram Park Jimin. (MINYOON ONESHOOT)


"Jadi,"

"Apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Yoongi."

Pemuda yang bersurai biru mendelik tajam. "Kamu nggak sopan, Park Jimin!"

"Iya atau tidak? Aku butuh kepastian. Selama ini kamu pasif sekali sih, aku 'kan jadi ragu,"

Yoongi―si surai biru―terdiam dan menunduk dalam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau, ya sudah kita putus saja."

"Apa?"

"Kamu pikir aku nggak tahu? Kamu tidak pernah mengganggapku ada, hyung; seolah aku hanya angin lalu.

―Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi, hyung. Maaf kalau selama ini, aku merepotkanmu," kata Jimin sambil membungkuk siku-siku lalu meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih tertunduk.

"Ah, aku juga tidak butuh dia kok," gumam Yoongi sambil menghapus genangan air mata yang masih terkumpul di matanya.

…

 **Instagram**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Oneshoot/T**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Dua bulan setelah Jimin meninggalkannya, hidup Yoongi kembali tenang.

Tidak ada teriakan dari kejauhan yang membuat Yoongi menahan malu,

Tidak ada pelukan dari samping yang membuat Yoongi risih,

Tidak ada ciuman tiba-tiba yang membuat Yoongi kesal,

Hah.

Betapa damainya.

"Yakin hidupmu damai, Yoon?" tanya Kyungsoo, sahabat bermata belonya yang berharga. Yoongi mengangguk, tangan dan matanya masih menatap layar ponsel yang menampilkan profil instagram seseorang.

"Tapi, kamu memandangnya-"

"Tidak. Siapa bilang?"

Kyungsoo mendecih, "Jangan berbohong. Hari ini hari Sabtu. Tidak mau berakhir pekan? Mau mati jomblo di apartemen?"

"Sialan," kata Yoongi akhirnya mengalihkan atensinya. "Kamu mendoakanku yang aneh-aneh ya."

"Tidak. Aku hanya menasihatimu. Sudah, aku pergi ya. Kelompok paduan suara harus kulatih dengan Baekhyun hari ini."

Kyungsoo berlalu pergi; menyisakan Yoongi yang meremat ponsel mahalnya.

―yang masih menampilkan foto seorang pemuda berbibir tebal dengan perempuan yang tampak lebih tua berpose mesra.

…

Malam hari, pukul 22.00, hari Sabtu, di apartemen Yoongi.

Gawat, Yoongi tidak bisa tidur.

Jemarinya masih bergerak lincah; menggeser layar, mengecek notifikasi ponsel, membalas pesan singkat teman-temannya.

Yoongi menggeram, dia melihat Kyungsoo mempublikasikan fotonya dengan yang lain hari ini di restoran. Tanpa dirinya. Nice, Yoongi mengecap Kyungsoo dengan titel 'Teman durhaka' Namun tetap saja, Yoongi mengetuk ikon hati pada foto Kyungsoo itu.

Lalu, ada notifikasi dari Taehyung. Bocah SMA yang merangkap sebagai sepupu Yoongi itu membagikan fotonya dengan sang kekasih (yang Yoongi ketahui bernama Jeon Jungkook) di tepi pantai dengan latar belakang kembang api.

Astaga, meriah sekali. Yoongi mengetuk dua kali pada foto tersebut.

Selanjutnya, foto kedua seniornya, Namjoon dan Seokjin yang (kabarnya) pergi ke Hongdae dan belanja bersama. Yoongi kembali mengetuk ikon hati pada foto mesra itu.

Lalu, foto Hoseok dan adiknya, Seokmin yang tersenyum bersama seekor kuda di Jeju, foto tampan sekaligus imut (Yoongi tidak heran) si Kang Daniel dengan seseorang yang Yoongi tidak kenal dan Daniel menyebutnya dalam _caption_ plus _tag profile_ , Ong Seongwu.

Bahkan Yoongi menemukan adik tingkat kembarnya (ya, mereka dianggap kembar karena sama-sama pendendam berwajah imut) bernama Lee Jihoon yang seakan selalu memamerkan kemesraan (astaga, benar-benar) dengan seseorang dari klub tari, Kwon Soonyoung.

Yoongi menghela napasnya, lalu melirik ke sekelilingnya.

Semua kerabat dan teman-temannya di luar, menikmati akhir pekan santai yang jarang mereka dapatkan. Sementara itu, Yoongi duduk di kasur empuknya yang hangat ditemani segelas kopi panas.

Dunia Yoongi berbeda dengan dunia mereka.

…

Mencoba menghilangkan rasa galau yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, Yoongi kembali berselancar di media sosial yang akhir-akhir ini ia sering kunjungi itu.

Seketika, jarinya berhenti pada sebuah postingan terbaru dari-ehem-Jimin.

Ya, mantannya. Park Jimin.

Yoongi memerhatikan fotonya. _Candid_ , gumam Yoongi sambil mendecih. Rambut Jimin kini berwarna sedikit―astaga, Yoongi sama sekali tidak tahu warna apa itu―yang mungkin lebih cocok disebut pirang kotor. Hm.

Yoongi refleks mengetuk ikon hati, namun ia batalkan itu.

 _Memalukan_ , rutuk Yoongi dalam hatinya.

Menyukai foto mantanmu!? Itu bukan Yoongi sekali, kawan.

Jari-jari putih pucat Yoongi mengetuk profil instagram Jimin; mencoba menelusuri apa saja yang diposting mantan-ehem-pacarnya itu.

Foto Jimin hanya kebanyakan _selfie_ pribadi dengan efek yang membuat Yoongi mengernyit. Bayangkan saja, Jimin tengah berpose _V-sign_ , wajah tertutup topi, dengan latar studio tari (Yoongi masih berasumsi kalau anak itu masih jadi anggota klub tari) namun dengan efek pelangi ala _tumblr_.

Lalu, jarinya berhenti pada sebuah foto yang menarik perhatiannya.

Itu, fotonya.

Foto dirinya yang menoleh ke arah Jimin dengan tawa khas Yoongi sekali.

"Kapan dia mengambil foto ini?" gumam Yoongi sambil memperhatikan caption yang ditulis mantannya itu tepat sebulan yang lalu.

 _[You will find me in another person. I would like to see your smile again.]_

Aih.

Yoongi jadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

Ada dua foto lagi dengan wajah dirinya. Semuanya sebaris. Kalau diurutkan, captionnya akan berbentuk seperti sebuah paragraph.

[ _Hey, long time no see, don't you? It was already_ _two_ _month_ _s_ _after our heartless break up. You must be happy, I'm sure of it. Here, my mind got complicated. Accompanied by sad love songs, I see you through social media._ ]

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Yoongi menampilkan kontak Park Jimin yang meneleponnya pukul―Yoongi melirik jam dinding; tengah malam tepat.

Ragu, Yoongi mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

[ _Hai_ ]

"Oh, hai. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yoongi basa-basi. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang karena _heartbreaking caption_ yang ditulis Jimin di fotonya.

[ _Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?_ ]

"Aku j-juga baik. Ada apa meneleponku malam-malam begini?" Bohong. Akhir-akhir ini, pemuda kulit pucat itu kurang tidur dan selalu menghabiskan waktunya di depan teknologi ketimbang pergi keluar.

[ _Hanya kaget melihat notifikasi darimu. Haha, berubah jadi stalker ceritanya?_ ] suara tawa Jimin dari seberang sana membuat jantung Yoongi loncat.

Duh.

"Tidak! Aku―bukan begitu,"

[ _-Kamu menyukai foto itu ya?_ ]

"Tidak terlalu." Bohong lagi. Yoongi suka― _dan merasa bersalah._

[ _Aku bisa menghapusnya kalau kamu tidak suka._ ]

"Silahkan, aku tidak peduli."

Kasar.

Yoongi hampir menangis mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

[ _Oh, oke. Aku akan melakukannya. Tidurlah, Yoongi, malam ini dingin s_ _ekal_ _i_.]

"…"

[ _…_ ]

"Hm, rambut pirang kotormu terlihat bagus."

[ _―pirang kot-oh, terima kasih._ ]

"Iya."

[ _Tidur, Min Yoongi._ ]

Sambungan telepon diputus tiba-tiba; menyisakan Yoongi yang menatap nanar layar ponselnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Jimin."

Lalu, sampai jam dua pagi, Yoongi lanjut menyusuri _instagram profile_ Jimin dengan garis air mata yang mengering di pipinya.

 **END.**

 **First fic of 2018!**

 **How do you think?**

 **Inspired by Dean's song, Instagram :)**


End file.
